


救赎第八章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第八章

第8章   
　　他的脚上系着锁链，而锁链的另一头被润玉抓在手里。男人并没有走到他面前，只是定定看着他。然后双手交替，缓慢却坚定的将锁链拉了回来。  
　　就算面对穷奇他也未曾惧怕过，但此刻润玉的眼神却让他无比恐惧。  
　　如果被抓住……  
　　他的皮肤上还残留着润玉手指的温度，他的身体还记得被强硬侵占的痛感。  
　　那样的事，他宁死都不愿再经受一次。  
　　手指拼命扣着地面，但是身体仍被拖了过去。  
　　越来越近，越来越近，直到润玉抓住他的脚踝。  
　　“杀了我吧！”他闭上眼，喉头因为恐惧而上下吞咽。  
　　润玉的手很凉，箍在脚上犹如冰雪。“我怎舍得。”  
　　这句话润玉说了很多次，每一次都伴随着凌辱。他再一次告诉自己，他的兄长润玉已经死了，此刻站在他面前的，只是无心无情的天帝罢了。  
　　所以不必恐惧，只当被狗咬了一口。  
　　但是当润玉的手指顺着脚踝渐渐往上，来到大腿内侧时，他强装出来的镇定立刻变得支离破碎。  
　　“住手。”他用力踢向润玉，“你要是敢这么做……”  
　　他的另一只脚也被抓住了，双腿大大分开，犹如分开硬壳的蚌，将柔软的嫩肉露了出来。  
　　“就杀了我？”润玉替他把话说完。男人的手又顺着大腿慢慢下滑，再次环住了那细细的脚踝。  
　　“那样的事我已做了一次，而且做得很彻底。”吻着他的脚踝，享受着他的战栗，男人轻笑着，“如果你不记得了，我就再做一次。”  
　　他用力咬住了唇，可悲的是，越是不看不听，留在肌肤上的触感就越鲜明。  
　　“当然，如果你喜欢，我不介意再多做几次。日日夜夜……”  
　　最后一句话隐没在唇齿之间。他的身体被润玉压在地上，他的唇被润玉啮咬。他挣扎着，破碎的悲鸣从嘴角溢出。  
　　被迫染上血色的双唇鲜艳夺目，比世上最美的花还艳。  
　　润玉微微抬起头，犹如被蛊惑一般看着他的唇，“真美。”  
　　他冷笑，一掌扇了过去，润玉猝不及防，被打得偏向了一边。他一脚踹向男人腹部，趁机抽出赤霄往锁链上一划。  
　　不愧是闻名三界的神兵利器，寒铁锁链应声而断。  
　　终于得到自由了，他背上生出双翅，如火焰般往门口飞去。  
　　赤红与金灿交相辉映，点点荧光随着羽翼上下震动。顷刻之间纯白的璇玑宫染上了绚丽的色彩，润玉痴痴看着，恍惚间竟觉得自己来到了浩荡的天河。星带从他身侧缓缓流过，绕着那美丽得近乎虚幻的影子盘旋翻飞。  
　　“别走。”他伸手去抓，却只能抓住那散落的点点流光。  
　　旭凤已经冲到了门口，只差一点点他就能冲出去了。  
　　只差一点点……  
　　一堵透明的水墙封住了他的前路，也扼杀了他的希望与自由。  
　　他倒在地上，不甘的看着门外那美丽的景致。  
　　“你是我的俘虏，永远都是。”润玉抱起他，附在他耳边说着夺命的情话，“别想逃。”  
　　旭凤紧紧闭上双眼，静静等待着即将到来的凌辱。  
　　哗啦。  
　　水没过了他的身体，柔软的衣衫随着水波而飘荡。他的耳边全是嗡嗡的含糊不清的声音，他的眼前光怪陆离的影子。  
　　一张开口，水就哗啦啦灌了进去。  
　　不能呼吸了。  
　　他挥动双手向上浮去。  
　　脚踝却被什么东西扣着，身体不断往下沉。  
　　忽然有什么东西堵住了他的唇，温柔而霸道。他不禁张开嘴，贪婪的对方口中汲取灵力。清冷甘冽，一如那个人。  
　　他猛的惊醒过来，那抱着自己的人，正是润玉。  
　　润玉抱着他浮出水面，“看来你并不是这么厌恶我。”他的手依然环在旭凤腰间，“你也会吻我，抱我。”  
　　“那是因为……”旭凤冷哼一声偏过头，他不屑跟无耻之徒争辩。  
　　润玉也不生气，目光在旭凤身上流连。  
　　薄薄的衣衫因为被水浸湿，紧紧贴在身上。欲遮未遮，欲露不露，一缕发丝从他脖子蜿蜒往下，堪堪没入衣襟。  
　　润玉的目光越来越火热，那一缕发丝完全将他的情欲挑起了。他想扯开那片衣衫，狠狠破开凤凰的身体，让这个高傲的男人在他身下挣扎，哭泣。  
　　“旭凤。”他用指尖挑开那缕发丝，放在唇边轻吻。  
　　旭凤身子一颤，他觉得润玉不是亲吻他的头发，而是亲吻他的身体。润玉的目光太露骨，像火，像刀。  
　　“我已经是天帝了。”润玉不再隐忍，他将野心、欲望毫不掩饰的展露在旭凤面前，“最好的东西都是我的，当然也包括你。”  
　　他分开旭凤的双腿，逼迫他坐在自己腿上。  
　　“干什么，你……”在水中无从借力，旭凤甚至连站都站不起来。他身上依然穿着衣衫，但这衣衫毫无遮掩作用。润玉的手绕过他的腰，揉着他的臀。冰凉的水润泽着他的窄缝，从微微张开的穴口灌了进去。  
　　“不行，别……”  
　　硕大的顶端抵住了他的穴口，“就这样直接进去怎么样？”润玉的声音很温柔，但是他的动作一点都不温柔。阳具坚硬如铁，光是顶端就已经让他难受万分。  
　　他的穴口被撑到极致，却因为水的润泽，依然艰难的吞吃着男人的阳具。  
　　“已经进去了。”润玉笑着，将他的臀分得更开。  
　　好痛，他的身体紧绷如弦，每一寸肌肉都在颤抖。因为恐惧，他的花径裹得更紧。阳物进得很慢，仿佛刻意享受着冲破花径的快感。他抵抗着，企图用紧致的花壁挡住男人的去路。  
　　“旭凤，你真可爱。”润玉亲着他的颈脖，只是用唇触着，用舌头舔着，宛如孩童戏耍。“你难道不知道，越是难以征服，越能挑起男人的肆虐欲吗？”  
　　他用力抓着旭凤的臀，雪白的臀肉在他指间颤抖，留下道道红痕。  
　　“唔！”旭凤眼角被逼出泪花，优美的脖子高高向后仰起。  
　　那根火热的阳具，终于破开他的身体，冲到了最深处，抵在他花心上突突跳动。  
　　“够了，够……呃啊！”他痛得大叫。  
　　润玉拧着他的乳头，“很疼？”圆润的指甲轻轻刮着高高挺起的乳尖，“真可怜，都流血了。”他将指尖送到旭凤面前，莹润如玉的指甲上盛了一滴艳红的血珠，“但是这样的你才更美啊！美得让我无法放手。”  
　　“你这个疯子。”他紧紧咬住下唇。  
　　润玉轻轻一笑，将指尖放进口里吮吸，“真甜。”他抚着旭凤的背，重新托起他的臀。  
　　微微抽出，是为了更深的进入。  
　　旭凤知道他的把戏，艳红的唇因为害怕而变得惨白。  
　　润玉深深凝视着他，轻轻含住了他的唇。他吻得这么温柔，几乎让旭凤产生了错觉，自己正在被兄长怜惜着。  
　　那根蛰伏的巨兽终于露出了凶狠的獠牙，破开重重阻塞，长驱直入，狠狠撞入了花心。  
　　旭凤发出一声悲鸣，但就连这声悲鸣也被润玉吞了进去。唇齿交缠，宛若情深。  
　　好酸，好胀！  
　　他拼命挣扎，但每一次挣扎却只是让润玉更加深入。  
　　不行，不能再这样下去。  
　　花心不停抽搐，射出一波波蜜液。花径无比湿滑柔软，温顺的含着那火热的阳具。  
　　润玉的撞击越来越凶猛，他要攻入那温暖的巢穴，在旭凤的最深处射出他的精液。  
　　“润玉，出去！”  
　　旭凤扭动腰肢，企图让自己离他更远一点。  
　　衣衫漂在水面，层层叠叠宛如盛放的昙花。胸前高高挺起的茱萸，红得魅惑。他的腰劲瘦紧实，充满力道。  
　　他的眉深深蹙着，是在痛苦，却也是在享受着情欲。  
　　他是凤凰，是天地间最美丽的存在。  
　　当他被快感捕获时，就连最魅人的妖精都无法与之相较。  
　　“旭凤，我的弟弟。”润玉意乱情迷，喊出了那个深深埋在心底的称谓。  
　　旭凤怔了怔，但很快便再次被卷进情欲的风暴中。  
　　润玉终于撞开了那紧闭的窄口，冲进了温暖的巢穴。  
　　如潮快感逼得旭凤不停颤抖，他的脸上都是泪，他的嘴角流出了晶莹的涎水。  
　　好胀，好痒！  
　　他将双腿分得更开，好让润玉进得更深。  
　　“很快活吧？”润玉在他耳边低语，他撞击的力度一次比一次大，“龙的精液有催情作用，好好享受吧！我的弟弟。”  
　　旭凤已经什么都想不到了，他的脑子一片空白。他用力收缩着花径，贪婪的吞吐着男人的阳具。“哥哥，我好难受。”他搂住润玉的脖子，呜咽哭泣着。  
　　润玉动作一顿，亲了亲凤凰汗湿的脸颊，眼中暴虐退去，渐渐泛出柔情。  
　　在撞击了十几下之后，他终于在旭凤体内射出了精液。  
　　那层层媚肉宛如一张张小口，贪婪的将龙的精液全部吞吃了进去，收进巢穴，点滴不剩。  
　　旭凤身体瘫软，伏在润玉怀中静静喘息。  
　　片刻之后忽然觉得不对，除了体内那根阳具，似乎又有东西抵住了他的穴口。  
　　“那是……”他瞳孔紧缩。  
　　润玉柔声道：“难道你忘了我的本体是龙吗？”  
　　“你疯了……”旭凤不知道哪来的力气，猛的从他怀中挣脱了出去。  
　　润玉挥指一弹，一道水柱将他挡了回来。  
　　旭凤只觉得丹田一暖，一股灵力已打了进去。  
　　他被迫化出真身，顷刻之间，水池上空便现出了一只火凤。　　  
　　


End file.
